


Нарушение субординации

by Alre_Snow



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:44:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4189071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alre_Snow/pseuds/Alre_Snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...Хорошо, что Эшли не из тех, кому нужно непременное «а поговорить?» Эшли вообще не уверена, что именно ей нужно от этих, с позволения сказать, отношений..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Нарушение субординации

**Author's Note:**

> Компенсирую вечную печаль по поводу того, что нельзя заромансить Эшли девочкой (=

Глядя на коммандера Райли Шепард — резкую, подтянутую, сухощавую, — можно подумать, что она вся состоит из сплошных острых углов. Что она вся — отточенная сталь и камень-кремень, ее и обнять-то страшно — либо порежешься, либо ушибешься...  
Эшли знает, что это не так. Кому и знать, как не ей — уж ей-то доводилось держать коммандера в объятиях... и не только. Черт. Это до сих пор слишком странно. Никак не получается привыкнуть — даже сейчас, лежа рядом на широченной кровати в капитанской каюте.  
Эшли приподнимается на локте, задумчиво глядя на Шепард. Ее непосредственное командование, между прочим.  
(— Кстати, коммандер, а что там насчет устава? Соблюдение субординации и все такое?  
— Во-первых, не знаю ни одного другого пункта в уставе вооруженных сил Альянса, который бы нарушали так часто. А во-вторых, я — Спектр. И я — сама себе устав и закон.  
— Так точно, мэм!  
— В таком случае, Эш, предлагаю обходиться без званий. Хотя бы наедине. Можешь звать меня Райли. Или Рэй, как понравится.)  
Непосредственное командование... то есть Рэй, ну да... лежит, закинув руки за голову, и, кажется, спит. У нее забавная реакция — мгновенно отрубается после секса. Хорошо, что Эшли не из тех, кому нужно непременное «а поговорить?» Эшли вообще не уверена, что именно ей нужно от этих, с позволения сказать, отношений...  
Красивая она все-таки. Опасной красотой смертоносного оружия, которую не каждый способен заметить и оценить. Коммандер Шепард — такая, какой Эшли хотела бы быть, но вряд ли станет. Не светит ей. Эшли и так слишком везет: то, что после Иден Прайм и гибели отряда ее не отправили в какие-нибудь бесславные гребеня, а позволили служить на "Нормандии" — это ведь чистая удача. Неразбавленная. И корабль отличный, и экипаж хороший.   
Ну, если не считать этих... инопланетников.  
(— Эш, они ведь такие же, как мы.  
— Такие же? Да вы на них посмотрите! Асари еще куда ни шло, хотя тоже... нелюди, — Эшли бессильно стиснула кулаки. — И по кораблю разгуливают, как у себя дома...  
— Сержант Уильямс, — в голосе Шепард звякнул металл, — какие бы они ни были нелюди, они — наши союзники. Это, я надеюсь, понятно?  
— Понятно, — она отвела взгляд. — Но все равно, не увлекайтесь там... дружбой народов. А то знаю я этих асари...  
— Да зачем мне асари? — Шепард улыбнулась, и Эшли почувствовала, как теплеет внутри. — Ты же есть.)  
До сих пор непривычно и странно. Эшли никогда раньше не считала всерьез, что ее привлекают женщины; ну то есть да, они шутили порой с девчонками из взвода, но ни до чего существенного дело не доходило — так, поцеловаться по пьянке или позажиматься в общей душевой... Ерунда, в общем. А Шепард — Шепард явно была опытней и точно знала, чего хочет. Сообразила она куда раньше, чем сама Эшли. Эшли-то, пока ее не приперли к стенке, ни о чем таком и не задумывалась...  
(К стенке, надо заметить, ее тогда приперли вполне буквально. В лифте. Железная хватка на запястьях, горячее дыхание совсем рядом, серые глаза — точно в прицел смотрит, и взгляд от них не отвести.  
— Уильямс, признавайся: я правда тебе настолько нравлюсь, что ты каждый раз пытаешься со мной флиртовать? Или ты чего-то еще от меня хочешь?  
Вопросы — как выстрелы: короткая очередь из штурмовой винтовки. Шепард никогда не промахивалась, вот и теперь тоже.  
Эшли не знала, что тут можно ответить. Стихами уже не отделаешься... Молчала; считала удары сердца.  
А потом с неожиданной решимостью подалась вперед, ища губами сухие, обветренные губы.)  
Шепард шевелится во сне, поворачивается на бок, зябко вздрагивает. Замерзла? Эшли придвигается к ней ближе, обнимает со спины. Все-таки она живая и теплая, что бы там ни казалось. Райли что-то бормочет, не просыпаясь — то ли «люблю тебя», то ли «не бросай меня».  
— Никогда, — шепчет Эшли, целуя ее в макушку; светлые волосы щекочут лицо. — Я всегда с вами, коммандер.  
Никакая это не любовь, понимает она. Это — верность. Всегда за спиной, всегда быть готовой следовать ее приказам. Верность навечно. И это — понимает Эшли — правильно.


End file.
